Coming Home
by Jade Daniels
Summary: The original five Rangers come home after C2D.


**Disclaimer:**_The Power Rangers and all associated things aren't mine._

**Author's Notes:**_This story came when I was thinking what had happened to the ex-Rangers when they discovered that Zordon was dead.Even more to the point, how would they have discovered that?This led to the question of the golden wave of energy and whether or not affected the Rangers in any way.So, I came up with this now revised version of what once was a piece of peanut butter fluff.^_^_

**Coming Home**

**By: Jade Daniels**

It was the aftermath of a war that most humans never remembered took place.Some deliberately forgot, thinking that an attack from outer space could never happen.Some others couldn't forget, so had their memories taken from them in a magical wave that took all evil from the galaxy.It was better that they forgot, never knowing the horrors that had been visited upon their planet.But there were some that weren't allowed to forget, no matter how much they may have wanted to.Even those who weren't at the site of the war remembered, and with that remembrance, would find that they had one final duty to accomplish.They had to come home.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

It was a beautiful day in Geneva.Trini Kwan could tell that immediately by the brilliant sunshine that spilled through her open window.She leaned back against her overstuffed chair, sipping the drink that was in her hand.It had been awhile since she had gotten an afternoon to herself.Most of the time she was busy with meetings with the Summit Committee, of which she was still a part of, although she had graduated high school almost a year ago.

Suddenly, a golden energy beam spread throughout the room.Before her mind could register it, Trini felt herself overcome by a wave of intense emotion.There was an incredible sadness, yet with that came a sense of good and satisfaction.Trini could feel an unending love of pride mixed in as well.It didn't take long for the former Yellow Ranger to realize that a great power had just gone through her.

"Zordon."She whispered the name, knowing somehow that the power she had just felt was connected to him.A sudden longing arose from within her; she knew that she had to go to Angel Grove.

She reached out for phone; she had to call Zack Taylor, the former Black Ranger, to see if he had felt the same summons.But just as her fingers touched the phone, it began to ring.Automatically picking it up, Trini was not surprised to hear Zack's voice on the other line.

"We have to go home," was all that she said.

"I know."

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"What is the matter Billy?"Cestro, the Blue Aquitarian Ranger looked at his friend quizzically.He had never seen his human friend act so strangely.Of course, all humans acted strange at one time or another, but Billy Cranston was taking this to extremes.

It had only been a few minutes ago that they had been discussing how Aquitar was to send aide to the other planets that had survived Dark Specter's galactic invasion.But right in the middle of the conversation, a wave of golden energy had passed through the room.Cestro had felt a sense of power from it, but little else.But Billy had shot out of the room as if Divatox had been chasing him, with no explanation.Now they were on the transport pads of the main Aquitarian city.

"I'm sorry Cestro, but I have to go," Billy said.The former Blue Triceratops Ranger didn't know why he felt this immediate urge to leave; he only knew that he had to."I can't explain why."

"But where are you going?"Cestro definitely looked worried.

Billy regretted not being able to explain why he had to suddenly go.The people of Aquitar had been very good to him these past few years, even when his relationship with Cestria hadn't worked out.He didn't want them to think that he was ungrateful for what they had done.But he also didn't want them to worry about what he was about to do.

Finally, he looked as Cestro as he got into a small transport ship.With any luck, he would be able to arrive at his destination within a day or two."I need to go to Angel Grove Cestro."And despite the fact that he had lived on Aquitar for the past few years, he knew that his next words were right:

"I need to go home."

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Despite the fact that it was a flight that she had taken many times before, Kimberly Hart couldn't help but feel impatient.It was as if this one flight was taking at least ten times longer than normal!The sense that she had to get to her destination was becoming increasingly insistent, becoming on the verge of overwhelming.Finally, she flagged a flight attendant.

"Excuse me, but how long is it until we reach Angel Grove?"

The flight attendant took a quick glance at her watch."About an hour."

Murmuring her thanks, Kimberly went back to gazing at the clouds that passed by the window.Her seat companions were both fairly quiet, so she had had plenty of time to think about why she was taking this trip back to her hometown.With a small sigh, she sat back, remembering.She had been practicing a gymnastics routine for an upcoming meet when this golden wave of energy had penetrated the gym where she had been practicing.No one else had seemed to notice it, only her.With that golden wave came a flood of emotions and a sudden need to return to Angel Grove.

But it hadn't just been a need to return to Angel Grove, it was more a need to return home.Florida may be where she practiced and lived now, but Kimberly had always felt that Angel Grove was home.It was where she had grown up, become a Power Ranger and fallen in love for the first time.So, leaving behind her bewildered coach, team mates, and boyfriend, she had taken the next flight out to Angel Grove. 

"I'm going home," she whispered.   
  


~ * ~ * ~ * ~

He looked upon the ruins that surrounded him.The proud structure that had once stood here was now gone.This time, there was no bringing it back.There was no magic, no new backup plan; everything would remain in ruins.He didn't know what had happened.Hell, he didn't _want_ to know what had happened.Something that could destroy this place must have been too horrendous to even think about.

It had been a while since he had touched this part of his past.He had always thought of this place as indestructible, that no force in the galaxy, or even the universe could touch this place.This was the site where he and his friends had become heroes, legends, like out of a fairy tale.It was here that he had made a promise that would hold him for the rest of his life, where friendships of a lifetime had been forged.

Now, all that he was left with were the memories.

"I'm so sorry Zordon," he whispered.Sitting down upon a rock, he finally let his tears fall.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~   
  


They should have seen it by now. Even if it were shielded to all modes of detection on Earth, Zack knew that they would have seen it.The place had been a central part of his life for a time, one that he would never forget.As he and Trini continued their hurried hike up the familiar path towards where the Power Chamber should have been, the ex-Black Ranger couldn't help but feel a sense of foreboding.

"Where it is?" Trini asked, her voice echoing the worry he was feeling inside.

Zack shook his head."I don't know.We should have seen it by now…."His voice trailed off as the two former Rangers finally made it to the summit of the mountain.What they saw shocked them both to the core of their being.Trini choked back a sob.

"It's gone?"Zack couldn't help but stare at the ruins around him.Never had he expected to see such destruction."How?"He shook himself out of his melancholy as he saw someone else sitting amongst the ruins.

"Jason!" cried Trini, running up to their friend and giving him a fierce hug.

"Hey man," Zack smiled sadly, also giving Jason a hug.

"What are you guys doing here?" the former Red Ranger asked, looking startled, but happy to see them.

"We had to come home," Trini replied softly.

"We all had to come home," came a new voice from behind them.The three immediately turned around.

"Billy!" exclaimed Jason.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

As soon as her plane had landed, Kimberly had smiled, feeling a sense of relief wash over her.But something still hadn't felt right.Despite the fact that she was in Angel Grove, she realized that there was still something she had to finish, another place she had to go.Looking in the direction of a set of familiar mountains in the desert, she had known where she had to go.After taking a taxi to the base of the mountain, she hiked up towards the one spot that she knew she was meant to go.

The sight that greeted her was enough to make her sick.She immediately spotted Jason, Zack, Billy and Trini huddled together in a group.Going up to them, she saw that they all had tears in their eyes.With a muffled sob, she fell into Trini's arms, taking refuge in her best friend's strength.Finally, she gained enough composure to look up at the others.

"Everything's gone?" she asked, her voice barely above a whisper.Zack just nodded."Is this why," she gestured to the ruins around her, "We had to come home?"  
  


"I believe it is," Billy replied softly."This place, it meant a lot to all of us."

The memories began to pour into their minds. 

Jason remembered the day that Zordon had summoned them to the Command Centre.He had just been a teenager then, trying to get through school and win martial arts competitions.But then he had been chosen by Zordon, and with the power of one magical coin, he had called upon the strength of the Tyrannosaurus for the first time.There had been such a thrill as the Red Ranger power had coursed through him as he had gone off to save the world from Rita Repulsa.He could remember how proud he had felt when he had been asked to take on the Gold Powers.Then, that almost strangling sense of lost both times when he had to give up being a Ranger. 

Trini remembered the first battle she and her friends had won as Power Rangers.There had been a sense of accomplishment, of pride, of a heavy responsibility that she had never felt before.There had been all those times working on ways to stop Rita's evil schemes.There was the strength that she felt with the spirit of the Sabre-Toothed Tiger within her.She recalled the day that she had given her power to Aisha, and how she had cried herself to sleep those first few weeks in Geneva.

Zack remembered his many triumphs as a Power Ranger.There had been a few defeats, but many victories.Managing his fear of bugs had been one of them.He knew that being a Power Ranger had made him into a much better person than he ever could have been without the Power.He had long since matured from being that scared, selfish teenager who had run away from the opportunity to become a hero.He had hated giving up being a Ranger, but now realized just what kind of opportunities Geneva had given him.

Kimberly remembered being that silly airhead girl before she had become the Pink Power Ranger.Before the Power had coursed through her, gymnastics, shopping and having fun had seemed like the only things in her life.Then she had met Zordon, and her life had been suddenly given a better purpose.That purpose still continued to drive her, having led in her decision to leave Angel Grove and pursue her gymnastics career.But in the end, being a gold-medal gymnast had been nothing compared to being a Power Ranger.

Billy remembered how when Zordon had chosen him, he had suddenly felt like he belonged somewhere.No longer had he been just a nerd that technobabbled all the time, he had become a someone, an important someone.Even if he couldn't shout it from the rooftops, he had become a hero.He had found his place in the world and had learned to become a more fearless person because of it.And the best part of all had been that he had been with his friends.

The five former Rangers looked at each other, revelling in the knowledge of shared memories and emotions.It had been a long time since they had been together, as they were now spread across the globe and to the farther reaches of the galaxy.It had taken them this trip down memory lane, but they now realized that distances could never sever the bond they shared.

"And now we're all together again," whispered Trini. 

"Yes Rangers, my children, you have all come home."The voice came from above them, one so familiar it made each of their hearts ache.As one, they looked up to see Zordon floating above them.For once, they saw him outside the confines of the time warp tube, thus his whole body could be seen.Yet, it was obvious that this image of Zordon was no more than a ghost, as his whole body was translucent and glowing.

"Zordon!What happened?Why did you bring us here?"As usual, Jason had assumed the role of the leader.

Their mentor smiled sadly."Rangers, I have brought you here because you five were the first, the first Earth Rangers.You five have been as family to me.My children."His words brought tears to the Rangers' eyes."I am sorry that you do not know the events that have occurred in the past year.Thus, I wish to tell you."

The Rangers listened as Zordon told his tale.They had known when Astronema's forces had seized Earth, but they had not known the true extent of that destruction.Now that much of Earth's population had forgotten all about Dark Specter's invasion, finding out anything about it was next to impossible.Zordon told of his kidnapping by the Alliance of Evil dictator, and how the Power Chamber had been destroyed.He told of how the Turbo Rangers had taken a NASADA shuttle to join in the fight on Eltar and eventually became the Space Rangers.Finally, he spoke of how Andros, the Red Space Ranger had to kill him.By the time Zordon had finished, all of the Rangers had tears in their eyes.

"Where will you go now Zordon?" asked Kimberly.It was evident to her, as well as the other Rangers that Zordon would not be able to stay much longer.

"I will go where I need to go," he answered."My remaining power will hopefully wipe out all the evil in this galaxy.It is my time now Rangers.You and the rest of the Power Rangers on this planet have been my children.I am so proud of the kind of people you have become.Take this last gift from me."

Lights flashed on each of the Rangers' left wrist.When the light disappeared, each of the Ranges found themselves wearing a familiar piece of equipment.Communicators, similar to their old ones now shone brightly on their wrists.There was another flash of light and a carved box appeared at the Rangers' feet.

"Each Ranger will now have a way of instantaneous communication with each other.The box contains communicators for the rest of the Earth Rangers, including the Space Rangers.You are a family, my Rangers, a family of Power Rangers.I wish for all of you to keep together."Zordon began to fade away."May the Power protect you always, Power Rangers of Earth."There was a final flash of light, and Zordon was gone, along with the ruins of the Power Chamber.All that was left was the carved box at the Rangers' feet.They all looked at each other.

"Keep together," whispered Trini, touching the familiar metal piece with her fingertips.

"That's what Zordon said," agreed Kimberly with a small smile.

Billy nodded."We haven't been in touch with each lately, have we?Our bond isn't something we should let deteriorate.We should keep together."

"And now we have the way to do it," said Zack, a ghost of a laugh in his voice as he revelled in the familiar weight on his wrist.

"We'll honour Zordon's wish," Jason said firmly."No matter how busy, or how far apart we are, we will keep together.Like Zordon said, we're a family."He stuck his hand out."Hands together?"All the others followed his lead.

In a familiar movement, together they shouted, "Power Rangers!"

They had come home. 

** **

**Second Author's Note:**_Before you ask, yes, there is a reason why Tommy was not included in this group.He technically was not one of the original five that Zordon had summoned.It wasn't until after he had been affected by Rita's spell that he joined the Rangers.Now, had I added him in this group, I felt that I would have had to add in pretty much every other Morphin, Zeo and Turbo Ranger (Aisha, Adam, Rocky, etc.).This was supposed to be an intimate gathering and adding all the others wouldn't have made it so.If you really don't like what I did, well fine, email me if you want and we can discuss it further.^_^_


End file.
